A Gift from the Heart
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Furihata has been trying to figure out what to get Akashi for their first Christmas together. With the help of some good advice from Kuroko, he finds a gift a truly touches the young emperor's heart for the holidays. First AkaFuri fic; hope you all enjoy it!


**A Gift from the Heart**

**A Kuroko no Basket Christmas Fic**

"You seem to be deep in thought, Furihata-kun."

Furihata was startled by his teammate Kuroko suddenly appearing out of nowhere, talking to him. "K-K-Kuroko-kun, don't do that; you scared me. Where did you come from?"

"I've been standing here for the past five minutes waiting for you to notice me." the bluenette replied nonchalantly as he sat down next to the brunet, drinking from his milk box.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay; so what has your mind so preoccupied if you don't mind me asking." the baby blue eyed teen asked in curiosity despite his usual deadpanned expression on his face.

"Well you know Christmas is this month."

"Indeed it is; I'm looking forward to it especially spending it with Kagami-kun."

"Well, this is the first Christmas I'll be spending with Akashi-kun, and I don't know what to get him."

"That's quite the dilemma, but I'm sure Akashi-kun will be happy just spending time with you over receiving a present."

"Maybe, but Akashi-kun has been so good to me; I just want to show him how thankful I am with a special gift. I just don't know what to give him; what do you give someone who has everything?"

Kuroko pondered on the question for a moment before replying, "Well if you want to give him something, get him a gift from the heart."

The brunet furrowed his eyebrow at his teammate as he asked, "A gift from the heart?"

"That's right; a gift that shows him how much you care about him. When it comes to giving someone you love a gift, it's not the extravagance of it that matters; it's the thought that counts."

"Well, that does make sense."

"So don't think too hard about what to give him, Furihata-kun. I think Akashi-kun will be happy with whatever you give him."

"Okay; I think I understand." The brunet gave his friend a thankful smile, "Thanks for the advice, Kuroko-kun."

"Sure thing; I wish you luck in your gift hunting." the bluenette replied with a small smile.

Once basketball practice was over for the day, Furihata took a trip through town looking in store windows trying to find a gift for his lover. Even though Kuroko told him not to think too much about what to get, he was still having a hard time finding the perfect gift. Furihata gave a small sigh as he continued this stroll. "There's gotta be something Akashi-kun would love, but what?"

As the mousy brunet was pondering, he came across a crochet and knitting shop which had hats, scarves, blankets, and gloves on display in the window in a variety of Christmas colors. When he peered into the window and saw the warm looking items, an idea struck him. "I know what I can get him." he said to himself as he went inside to purchase the materials he was going to need before hurrying home.

* * *

><p><strong>(Christmas Eve)<strong>

Furihata was in his bedroom doing a quick check to make sure he had everything packed in his overnight bag. Akashi had planned for them to spend Christmas together at a surprise location, so he had to make sure he had everything he was going to need. Once he was done packing, he put his wrapped present for Akashi in his bag before zipping it closed. As he wrapped his bag's shoulder strap over his shoulder, he heard his doorbell chime throughout his apartment. He grabbed his cell phone and keys and put them in his pocket before exiting his room.

Once he was in front of his door, Furihata grabbed his jacket off a nearby coat rack and opened the door which revealed Akashi. "Hey Akashi-kun." he said to his guest.

The said teen smiled at his lover, "Hello Kouki; do you have everything you need?"

"Yes I do; I'm ready to go."

"Alright then, let's get going; my limo is waiting." Akashi said as Furihata nodded and exited his apartment. Once he was outside, the brunet locked his door before the two of them walked down the building's stairwell.

Once they stepped off the final stair, a sleek black limo was parked in front of them. A male driver in a black suit with a hat to match was standing at the back door on the driver's side. He reached for the car door handle and pulled it to open the door. The two teens got into the back seat before the driver closed it behind them. Then he walked to his door and opened it to get into the vehicle. When the driver was settled and strapped in, he started the limo and slowly drove off. During the ride, Furihata turned to Akashi and asked him, "Are you finally going to tell me where we're going?"

"Patience Kouki, you'll find out soon." The red golden eyed teen replied as he chastely kissed the brunet's warm cheek. "I promise you'll love it."

Furihata's cheeks grew bright red at the other's loving gesture. A warm smile arose on his face as he rested his head on Akashi's shoulder, "Thank you for being so great to me, Akashi-kun."

"You deserve it Kouki, for all of the kindness you've shown me. I…" The Rakuzan captain peered at Furihata and noticed he was sound asleep. Akashi chuckled quietly to himself as he rested his hand in the other's soft brown hair, petting it softly. _'He must've been too excited about our trip to sleep last night. Either way, he sure looks adorable when he sleeps.'_ A loving smile arose on Akashi's face as he thought about how much his lover would enjoy where they we're going to celebrate their first Christmas together. He's waited a long time to spend a special holiday with someone he truly loved from the bottom of his heart. Furihata was the best thing to ever happen to him. When he first met the Seirin point guard at his meeting with his former teammates, he thought the brunet was just an ordinary person. When he observed Furihata throughout Winter Cup, he realized there was more to him than what the brunet was letting on. Deciding to spend time with the chocolate eyed teen was the best decision Akashi ever made, because Furihata became his precious lover and friend. As Akashi continued petting the brunet's hair, he placed a soft kiss against his forehead. "I promise our first Christmas will be special and memorable for the both of us, Kouki." the heterochromatic eyed teen uttered in a soothing whisper, gazing passionately at his slumbering boyfriend.

A few hours later, the sleek, black limo arrived at its destination. When the vehicle came to a complete stop, Akashi's eyes fell on the dozing lover as he gently shook Furihata to wake him up. "Kouki, Kouki wake up; we've arrived."

After a couple of shakes, the brunet's eyes slowly opened with his sight a bit fuzzy. After few blinks, he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. As he did, his memory of falling asleep on the other came to him. He turned to the redhead with timid eyes, "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you so suddenly, Akashi-kun. I was just so comfortable and…!"

"There's no need to be like that Kouki; it's alright. You were just tired that's all. To be honest, I rather enjoyed watching you sleep; you looked really cute."

The brunet's cheeks flushed pink at the other's words as he sheepishly said, "Oh, well thanks."

"You're welcome."

At that moment, the back car door opened revealing Akashi's driver. "Sir, we've arrived."

"Thank you Keiji." the redhead replied as he and Furihata came out of the limo. Once they were out, Keiji closed the door behind them and went to go get their luggage out of the trunk.

"So where are we, Akashi-kun?" the mousy teen curiously asked his boyfriend.

The young prodigy smiled as he answered, "Why don't you see for yourself, Kouki."

When Furihata turned around, his chocolate colored eyes widened at the sight. It was a 1900's Victorian styled inn which was three stories high. The body was painted rosy pink while its window shutters, porch, door and railings were painted white. There was silver colored chimney on the black colored roof with light smoke escaping from it. Hanging on the front door and windows were lush green Christmas wreaths with red bows attached to them. Hanging down the porch's railings was lush green garland with clear Christmas in them. Clear icicle Christmas lights hung from the edge of the porch's canopy. Sitting on both sides of the door were medium sized Christmas trees with clear Christmas lights and red bows as toppers. "Akashi-kun, this place is amazing." the brunet said in complete amazement.

"I'm glad you think so; this place is very special to me. It's a Bed and Breakfast Inn my mother established.

"Your mom did?"

"That's right; this place used to be an old house abandoned by its previous owners. My mother found it and had it rebuilt into an establishment for visitors and their families to enjoy especially around the holidays. She and I used to come here sometimes for the holidays whenever my father was busy with the company. This place was special to her; it made her happy to see people enjoy their stay here. When she passed away, I never could find the courage to come back since this place reminded so much of her."

Furihata gave his lover a sympathetic look; he remembered Akashi telling him how much his mother meant to him. It was through her that Akashi became so fond of basketball. "Akashi-kun, you don't have to say anymore…"

"It's alright Kouki, let me continue; I knew I'd be able to come back here again one day. If I ever decided to do so, I made a solemn vow to myself."

"What was that?"

"I vowed I would only come back here if it was with someone I truly cared about." The Rakuzan captain turned to his lover with loving eyes, "and that's you, Kouki."

A million words couldn't describe how happy the other's heartfelt words made Furihata feel. The face Akashi was willing to let him share in his special place made the brunet's heart melt. Sometimes he wondered did he truly deserve to be with the amazing prodigy, but he always kept such thoughts to himself. His cheeks grew bright red as he timidly peered at the ground. "T-Thank you Akashi-kun; I'm honored to be worthy of spending time with you here."

The redhead chuckled at his timid lover as he reached for the other's hand. When their hands touched, they met each other's gaze. The blush on Furihata's face grew even redder as he saw Akashi smile warmly. "Of course you are Kouki, there's no other person I'd rather be here with than you. Now, why don't we go on in?"

"Alright." Furihata replied as he let Akashi lead him in the inn while Keiji followed behind them, carrying their bags.

Once they were inside the building, they walked up to the front desk. Keiji handed the teens their bags as he said to his young master, "Here are your bags, Seijuro-sama, and I'll be back to pick you two up tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, Keiji; that'll be all."

The driver bowed slightly to his boss as he replied, "Yes sir; I hope you two enjoy yourselves."

When Keiji left, Akashi turned back to the front desk and rung the silver bell sitting on its surface. After a few rings, an ebony haired middle aged female came out of the office door and walked around to the front of the check-in desk. "Hello and welcome to the Sakura Bed and Breakfast. It's so good to see you again Seijuro-kun; you've grown into such a fine young man." she greeted while giving the young prodigy a hug.

"It's great to see you again too, Hana-san." the redhead answered returning the hug. "It's good to see this place is still in the best of hands."

"Well this place has become a second home to me thanks to your mother; I'm forever thankful to her." the kind woman replied with a caring smile before noticing Furihata. "So is this your special guest?"

"Yes he is." Akashi turned to Furihata and said, "Kouki, this is Hana; she's a good friend of the family and the one my mother placed in charge of this inn. She's like a second mother to me."

The brunet bowed to Hana and said, "It's nice to meet you, Hana-san."

"It's nice to finally meet Seijuro-kun's special person; he's told me so many wonderful things about you. I see why he talks about you so much; such a sweet and polite young man."

"T-Thank you, ma'am." the Seirin point guard replied timidly with a slight blush.

"You're very welcome; any special person to Seijuro-kun is special to me. Now then, why don't I pull up your reservation?" Hana said as she clicked a few keys on the desktop computer. Once she found the appropriate reservation, she turned to the two teens, "Here it is; a reservation for two in the Master suite."

"That's the one." the heterochromatic eyed teen said as he paid the lady the necessary expenses.

"Thank you, Seijuro-kun." The woman took the money and put in the register before handing Akashi the key to their room. "I hope you two enjoy your stay here. Dinner will be served at seven o'clock tonight in the dining room. If you need anything before then, don't hesitate to call the front desk."

"Thank you very much." Akashi replied as he received the key.

"Yes, thank you Hana-san." Furihata added giving her a small bow.

"Anytime boys; would you like some help with your bags?"

"That's alright, we have them."

"Alright then; I hope you enjoy your room and see you later for dinner." Hana said with a smile as the two teens headed for the main stairwell.

As they headed to the stairs, they past a warm lobby decorated for the holidays with a fire place going. There were a few guests sitting on the lobby's sofa and chairs enjoying the cozy warmth from the fireplace and admiring the Christmas decorations.

Once the pair reached the second floor, they went down the hall until they stopped at a brown wooden door labeled 206 in white on a number plate. Akashi placed in the keyhole and twisted it causing the brass doorknob to turn to the right. As soon as the door was unlocked, the Rakuzan captain pushed the door in opening it wide enough for the Furihata and himself to enter the room.

As its title suggests, the suite was truly a sight to behold. The room was spacious with marble like tiled floors leading to the bathroom and to blue multi-colored carpeting. The walls were painted a winter blue and the room's window had long curtains whose color matched the walls. There was a desk area with a mahogany desk with a black mini-fridge set beside it with a light blue coffee maker placed on top. On the desk's surface was a phonebook, some note pads and pens, a desk lamp, and a separated tray filled with packets of different coffee and tea and sugar packets. There was a medium sized flat screen HD television set upon a mahogany T.V. stand which had some drawers underneath it. This stand faced the queen sized bed which had a winter blue comforter with sheets and pillows to match. The bed frame was made from dark brown colored oak and was finely carved. Set up next to the window was a lush green Christmas tree with blue and silver sphere ornaments, clear ornaments with a fake white snowflake in them, clear and lit tree lights, and a glittery silver star on the top of the tree. "This room is very nice; it's like we're experiencing a white Christmas right here." Furihata said in complete amazement while placing his bag in the room closet.

"It sure does; it's certainly is very quaint. Hana-san never disappoints in satisfying her customers." Akashi added as he placed his bag in the closet as well.

"I agree; she's such a nice woman too."

"That she is; she always treats her guests as though they were her own children. That's what Mother and I love about her."

Furihata smiled at that; he felt so honored to share in his lover's childhood memories. Then he sat down on the bed and enjoyed how soft and relaxing it felt underneath him. "Akashi-kun, you should check out the bed; it's so comfy." he said excitedly.

The redhead chuckled at how adorable his Kouki was being over the bed. He walked over to his lover and leaned in close to his ear, "It's a good thing it is; being comfortable is important for some lovely activity tonight, wouldn't you say?" he said in a low, seductive tone. The moment Akashi finished speaking he noticed Furihata's ears and face grow bright red in embarrassment. A loving smirk arose on his face, enjoying the sight. "A-A-Akashi-kun!" the bashful Seirin point guard cried out.

The Rakuzan captain gave a small, light chuckle. "I'm only kidding, Kouki." As he watched the other blow a quick sigh of relief, he grinned slyly to himself. _'Maybe…'_

* * *

><p>Once the two teens were settled into their room, they relaxed for a little while until it was time for dinner. Once 7 o'clock rolled around, they left their room and headed towards the dining room to join the other guests for dinner. After they finished eating their dinner, Akashi and Furihata sat in the lobby for a little while enjoying the warm fireplace and some delicious hot cocoa and Christmas baked goods which was offered to all of the guests by Hana and the cooking staff. When they finished their cocoa, the two teens returned to their room and each took turns taking their showers before changing into their sleepwear.<p>

Afterwards, Akashi pulled out his shogi board he had brought with him. Once the board was set, he and Furihata began to play a few rounds. After their final game, Furihata helped his lover put away the shogi pieces and board. As he was, the brunet gave a small sigh, "You truly are a master at shogi, Akashi-kun; I guess I still need more practice."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kouki; you're getting better every time we play. You even made some impressive moves that I didn't see coming as well."

The brunet's eyes lit up at the other's compliment, "Really?"

"Of course Kouki; you know I'm always right."

Furihata chuckled lightly at his boyfriend's catch phrase, "I know, I know."

Akashi's eyes happened to fall on the wall clock and noticed it was a few minutes until midnight. He gave a small smile as he got up to put his shogi board back in his bag before pulling out a medium sized square shaped gift. It was wrapped in red and green horizontal stripped wrapping paper which shimmered in the light. A red and green colored bow was attached on top of the gift. He walked over to Furihata and sat next to him on the bed before handing him the present. "Since it's almost Christmas, I want to go on ahead and give you your gift. Merry Christmas, Kouki."

"Thank you so much Akashi-kun." the chocolate eyed teen said as he graciously accepted the present. His cheeks turned bright pink as he timidly asked, "Do you mind if I open it?"

Akashi shook his head as he replied, "Of course not; go right ahead."

With that said, Furihata began slowly tearing off the wrapping paper which revealed a black satin square jewelry box. Once he flipped the box opened, his eyes widened and lit up at what he saw. Sitting on the white satin padding inside, was a sterling silver locket shaped like vertical oval on a silver chain. In the middle of it was a topaz jewel shaped like an oval in an engraved star design. Furihata took the stunning piece of jewelry out of its box and held it in the palm of his hand. When he opened the locket, he saw some engraved words inside which said in cursive writing, 'To my one and only.' The other side was left empty, so the brunet could place a photo in it. "Akashi-kun, this locket is so beautiful; is it truly mine?"

"Yes it is; it was custom made just for my precious lover."

Furihata was completely touched by the gesture and Akashi's heartfelt words, "Thank you so much; I'll take really good care of it."

The redhead gave a warm smile, "You're welcome and I'm sure it'll be in good hands. Here let me help you put it on."

"Okay." Furihata handed Akashi the necklace as he turned around so he could put it on him. Once he got the chain unhooked, the redhead placed the chain around Furihata's neck before hooking it back together.

The Seirin point guard turned around so the other could get a better view of it. "So what do you think?"

"I was right; it truly looks perfect on you." the red gold eyed teen said with a smile making the chocolate eyed teen blush.

"It was so nice of you to give this to me; I really like it."

"I'm glad you do."

As Furihata gave him a gracious smile, a thought struck him. "Oh I almost forgot." he said as he suddenly got up from the bed went over to the closet.

Akashi watched in curiosity as he saw the brunet pull something out of his overnight bag. Furihata walked back over to him before sitting back down on the bed. His red golden eyes widened in surprise as the mousy teen handed him a gold medium sized draw string gift bag decorated with shimmering Christmas red stars. "This is my gift to you, Akashi-kun."

The redhead took the present from the other and said, "You got me a present; you didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to; you give me such nice things, so you deserve something nice in return."

This very moment reminded Akashi of how much he loved Furihata. He was so deeply moved that his precious Kouki gave him a gift out of the goodness of his heart. Since the brown eyed teen was nice enough to give him a present, it's only fair he accept it. He thanked Furihata for his present as he placed it on the bed so he could he open it. "May I open it?"

"Sure."

The redhead pulled at the drawstrings, opening the bag. He pulled out something wrapped up in white and gold tissue paper. Once he uncovered what was in the paper, his eyes widened slightly. He pulled out a knitted scarf with thick red and gold stripes. Along each end of the scarf were tassels in the color the scarf ended in. The scarf's material felt so arm in his hands as he touched it. "So Akashi-kun, what do think; do you like it?" Furihata asked timidly.

"I love it, Kouki."

Chocolate colored eyes lit up as a beaming smile arose on the brunet's face, "Really?"

"Of course; it's very well-knit and I love the colors."

Furihata sheepishly scratched the back of his head as a slight blush spread across his face, "I'm so glad you like it; to be honest, I was kinda worried considering I made it for you."

Akashi glanced away from his precious gift, giving the brunet a shocked look. "You made this?"

"Yeah I did; I'm just glad I got it done on time. My mom gave me some pointers to help me and I was able to finish it. I know it's nothing compared to what you normally wear, but I just wanted to give you something you would like. For the past couple of weeks, I was racking my brain over what to give you. So with some helpful advice from Kuroko-kun and seeing the knitted crafts at the crochet and knitting shop, I found my inspiration. I know you probably didn't want a gift, but I just wanted to show you how much I care about you and how thankful I am for all the wonderful things you do for me. I'm so grateful you're a part of my life and I love you, Akashi-kun." Furihata said with a bright loving smile on his face.

There was a brief moment of silence throughout the room. Just then, Akashi took the brunet's hand in his, placing a warm kiss against the back of it. He looked at the redhead and saw him smile warmly and passionately at him. The sight of that perfect facial expression made Furihata's cheeks turn bright red. There were a lot of things he loved about the Rakuzan captain, but what he loved most of all was his handsome smile. It made him feel so happy and pleasant. He noticed that the red golden eyed teen wanted to say something. "What is it, Akashi-kun?"

"Kouki, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Your words have made me truly happy; thank you so much, love."

"You're welcome; I'm just happy you liked it."

"I really do, but do you know what the greatest gift of all is?"

The curious brunet shook his head at the question as he asked, "No what?"

That warm heartfelt smile grew a bit wider on Akashi's face as he happily answered his lover's question, "Being able to enjoy this holiday again by spending it with you, Kouki."

Furihata's face became warm and was flushed red even to his earlobes. He lowered his head to where his brown bangs fell over his face like a curtain. He felt so moved and happy by the young prodigy's words, he couldn't even speak. At that moment, the brunet felt two fingers lift his chin upward causing him to meet molten red golden eyes. "Oh Kouki, you're redder than a tomato." Akashi said in a teasing tone.

"I-I-I-I d-don't meant to be; I just…um…uh…!"

The redhead chuckled as he lightly tapped his boyfriend's nose with his index finger. "It's alright Kouki; there's no need to be so jumpy. You just looked so cute I couldn't help, but tease you a bit."

The chocolate eyed teen could feel his face growing hotter and redder. He never felt so shy and embarrassed. "Akashi-kun…" he whined.

The Rakuzan captain leaned in close to the other's flushed face, "How do you make me fall even more in love with you?"

"I-I-I dunno…"

"I am aware of one thing; I really want to kiss you now."

"G-Go ahead; I don't mind." Furihata said with a shy smile, diverting his eyes to the side. The moment he gave the okay, the Seirin point guard felt both Akashi's hands on each cheek. As their eyes met, a pair of firm yet soft lips softly captured his. The brunet let out a sweet moan as his eyelids gently drooped closed. He clutched onto Akashi's shirt for dear life as their passionate kiss continued on. As their lips melded together, Furihata could feel the room getting warmer and warmer by the second. He could even hear his heart beating louder in his ears. The chocolate eyed teen loved it when his lover kissed him; he felt so safe and at peace with him. Whenever they kissed each other, it was like they were in their own little world. Nothing existed, but them and their heartwarming love.

As Akashi deepened the kiss, he gently pushed Furihata onto his back, laying him on the bed. When it was time to come up for air, they pulled away at the same time. Warm red golden eyes met heated chocolate eyes. The redhead pushed away some of Furihata's bangs to get a better look at his lover. His lips formed a sweet, caring smile as he gazed at the sight below him. His Kouki was heavily breathing, his cheeks were flushed pink, and his eyes were filled with the look of love and adoration; he looked so erotic and cute. He felt warmth flow through him while marveling at his precious lover. "Kouki…" he uttered in an affectionate tone.

"…Seijuro-kun." the brunet replied between heated pants with reddened cheeks.

The warm smile on the said teen's face grew wider; hearing the mousy teen call out his name with so devotion, made him feel so alive. He leaned in close enough to kiss Furihata's soft lips and said in a low, sultry tone, "You really know how to arouse me, don't you, Kouki?" The redhead watched in amusement as the Seirin point guard's face grew redder than before, making him cover his face with his hands. Akashi gave a small laugh at the action as he tried to pry the brunet's hands off of his face. "Come now Kouki, don't be like that. I can't see your adorable face if you hide it from me."

"I can't…" the shy teen whined.

"There's no need to be ashamed; it's just me here."

"It's not that; I'm just so overwhelmed with happiness I can't look you in the eyes." Akashi's eyes widened in shock at Furihata's words as he continued speaking, "Ever since we became a couple I always imagined what our first Christmas would be like. As always, you never cease to amaze me. Letting me spend time with you in a place that means the world to you; it's like a dream. I'm just so thankful for all of this that I don't want it to end. I guess that's silly of me to think that way, huh?"

"Kouki, look at me." the Rakuzan captain said in a soft yet demanding tone.

The said teen hesitated at first, but he eventually did what was asked of him. After slowly removing his hands from his face, he gazed at the wonderful sight of his lover's handsome and loving smile. In those eyes, he saw the very happiness he felt in his beating heart. "To answer your question, it's not silly to think like that. To be honest, I feel the exact same way."

"You do?"

"Yes I do; you deserve the best for all you've done for me. It was you who gave me to the courage to come back here again. I'm finally able to truly love someone with all my heart. You've very special to me and whenever I'm with you I always want to show you how precious you truly are."

Furihata could feel warm tears come to the brim of his eyes as he listened to lover's sweet and tender words. "Akashi-kun, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, but just know this moment together is only the beginning. There will be more moments like this in the future, because we will always be together no matter what."

Lukewarm beads of tears rolled down the Seirin player's cheeks as he happily smiled. Akashi kissed away Furihata's streaming tears letting their salty taste tickle his taste buds before capturing his sweet lips in another hot kiss. Heated moans escaped the brunet's mouth again during the encounter. While kissing his significant other, the redhead began unbuttoning Furihata's pajama shirt, exposing his bare, milky chest to the world. The mousy teen gasped during the kiss as he felt Akashi caress his chest and play with his nipples. This caused him to pull away from kiss to moan heavily. The redhead marveled at how his lover's brown eyes were gleaming with love and lust, begging him to continue. Those sweet and sexy moans were driving him crazy; the sight of Furihata beckoning to him, needing his love and attention was so alluring. It caused his self-control to dwindle little by little. He leaned in before leaving heated kissing and love bites against the other's nape. He heard Furihata call out his name constantly in between fiery breaths and moans. _'My sweet Kouki, you truly are a beautiful person. You're mine and mine alone; I'll never let you go for as long as I live.'_

As he was leaving a trail of smoldering kisses to the brunet's naval, he heard his sweet lover cry out his name, "S-S-Seijuro…"

"What is it, Kouki?" he asked in a curious yet somewhat impatient tone due to wanting to return to ravishing the smaller.

A warmhearted smile arose on the brunet's face as he placed his hand against his lover's cheek. He began to blush as he timidly said, "I want this night to be even more memorable to us, so I would like to go all the way."

Red golden eyes widened in shock at the other's request. He immediately knew what his lover was asking of him. "Kouki, are you sure about that? Once we do this, there's no going back. I won't guarantee you won't be uncomfortable."

"I'm sure; I want my first time to be with you and only you, Seijuro-kun."

A million words couldn't describe what Akashi was feeling at this very moment. He had waited so long to hear Furihata utter those words. Despite him not wanting to rush the brunet into anything, he was anxiously waiting for the day Furihata would let him make love to him, and now his patience was paying off. His lips formed a loving grin as he slowly stripped himself of his pajama top. "You have no idea how happy this makes me, love." Once his shirt was off, the young genius threw it to the side. Then he noticed the other point guard ogling his well toned body which made him smirk. "I promise to make this pleasurable for the both of us."

"I'm all yours, Seijuro-kun." The moment those words were spoken another heated and passionate make-out session began. As they kissed, they caressed each other's skin leaving no trace of untouched territory. The room became heated with their lust filled love. At that moment nothing mattered to them, but each other.

Minutes later, Akashi had taken off both his and Furihata's pajama bottoms and began sucking off his lover's hardened member. The passionate cries and moans the chocolate eyed teen made echoed throughout the room. He squirmed and wriggled on the bed, gripping the sheets beneath him in his fists. The brunet could feel his time to release coming any second. "Ah-h-h…hah…oh S-Sei…j-j-juro, I have t-to…ah-h!" he cried in heated pants as his hot seed spilled out in the other's mouth. He felt the taller drink his essence as though it were the sweetest honey.

When he was finished, Akashi lifted his head so he could meet Furihata's hazed over eyes. The brunet watched as his lover seductively licked his lips clean which turned him on. His talented lover looked so handsome and sexy it was too overwhelming. He felt Akashi placed two fingers against his plump, kiss swollen lips. "Suck them, Kouki." he ordered in a hushed yet sultry tone.

Furihata obeyed as he slowly parted his lips, letting Akashi's fingers. As he sucked them, he heard soft mewls coming from the young genius, letting him know he was enjoying it. Just when he was relishing in the taller's moans, the fingers were pulled out of his mouth. Then the back of his legs were hooked onto his shoulders so the redhead could get a better view of his twitching entrance. He slowly pushed his moist finger into Furihata's virgin hole to stretch him. The chocolate eyed teen cried out in searing pain as that digit was fiddling around inside of him. "I know this hurts Kouki, but just bare with it for now." Akashi said in a soothing tone.

"I-I-I'll try…mhm…ugn!"

Once his precious lover became a little loose, he pushed in other finger as well. They created a scissoring motion within those heated walls. When Furihata was finally loose enough for him, Akashi pulled out his fingers, licking the precum off of them. "Are you ready for me, Kouki?" he asked.

"Y-Y-Yes; I'm ready." the Seirin point guard replied between heated pants.

With his boyfriend's permission, the red golden eyed teen slowly rammed his exposed cock into his lover's hole. The brunet wailed as Akashi slowly rammed in and out of him indulging in his sweet cries and moans. It felt wonderful being inside his Kouki's body and being needed by him. He dreamed of this moment for a long time and it was finally coming true. A hungry, feral grin arose on his face; he never felt so alive. "That's right Kouki; cry for me, beg for me." he purred lowly.

Crying out in pleasure and lust is exactly what the mousy teen did. Warm tears came to his eyes before cascading down his cheeks in glistening beads. Just then, he felt Akashi hit his prostate which made him mewl in approval. "Mhm-m-m…hah…oh Seijuro-kun, do that again!" he yelped.

His hungry smirk grew wider on the said teen's face as his red golden eyes narrowed and darkened with lust. "Do what again, Kouki; I'm afraid I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want."

Furihata hated when Akashi teased him like that. It was so frustrating and embarrassing at the same time. Regardless, he knew if he didn't say what he wanted, he would never be satisfied. "P-P-Please Seijuro-kun, hit that spot again; I'm begging you!" That erotic plea brought out his animalistic desires. He loved it when his Kouki acted like this; it was like an addiction to him. The dark, hungry look in his eyes grew as he instantly rammed into the brunet, hitting his sweet spot. As he quickened the pace, Furihata's wails and moans grew even louder. He kept chanting his lover's name in between pants which excited him by the second.

As much as he enjoyed Akashi inside of him, Furihata could feel his breaking point was coming. His need to release his seed began to overtake his entire being. He placed his hands on the Rakuzan captain's bare shoulders as he cried out, "…S-S-Seijuro, I have t-t-to…ah…hah…!"

"I know Kouki, but hold on a little longer; we'll cum together." After a few more thrusts and grinds, the redhead could feel he was nearing his moment of release as well. "Alright love, together with me."

"S-S-Seijuro!"

"Kouki!"

As they cried out each other's names in sheer ecstasy, they released their hot essence in unison. Sweat glistened down their exhausted bodies as Akashi fell next to Furihata on the bed before pulling the sheets over them. Once their breathing was steady again, the redhead place sweet, chaste kisses against his lover's forehead and cheek. They were so happy and content with each other; it almost felt like a dream. Akashi wrapped his arms around Furihata's body, pulling him close to his chest. As the brunet relaxed in his embrace, he rested his cheek on top of his head, inhaling his sweet, alluring scent. Furihata cuddled even closer to the taller's broad chest as he smiled softly. "That felt so amazing."

"I feel the exact same way; now we are truly connected."

"Yes we are; this truly was the best Christmas I ever had. Plus, it was extra special because I got to spend it with you."

The young prodigy placed a soft peck against the other's lips before smiling gently. "You truly are a wonderful person, my sweet Kouki; I love you."

"I love you too, Seijuro-kun." the chocolate eyed teen added, completely touched by his lover's complimenting words. After sharing their final kiss for the night, they instantly fell asleep, enjoying each other's warmth and love for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

Once their winter break was over, school at Seirin High was back in session for all of the students and faculty. Before his first class started, Furihata was sitting at his desk, placing a photo in his new silver locket. It was a photo of he and Akashi standing in front of a decorated Christmas tree they saw in town, happily smiling. He smiled softly at the photo before closing his locket and putting it back around his neck. "You seem very happy, Furihata-kun." a monotone voice said from out of the blue.

The said brunet jumped in surprise to see Kuroko and Kagami standing next to his desk. "Oh hello Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun; how was your winter break?"

"It was actually pretty good." the Seirin ace answered.

"That it was; thank you for asking, Furihata-kun."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Say Furi, is that necklace new?" Kagami asked noticing Furihata's silver locket.

"Yes it is."

"That's a really nice locket, Furihata-kun."

"Yeah; was it a gift?" the redhead asked receiving a nod in return. "From who?"

Furihata slightly blushed at his teammate's question as he started to remember what happened Christmas night. The bluenette noticed the look on the brunet's face, and he instantly knew who gave it to him. "Who knew he could give such nice gifts."

"He who?" Kagami asked wondering who the phantom player was talking about.

"So were you able to figure out what to give him?"

"Him who?!" the crimson eyed teen asked again.

"Yes I was and he liked my gift; I also wanted to thank you again for your advice, Kuroko-kun."

"No thanks are necessary Furihata-kun; he actually pulled some strings to where I can get a free vanilla milkshake for a month at Maji Burger since I was of some help to you."

"What are you two talking about; why don't you fill me in here?!" Kagami irately asked feeling completely left out of the conversation.

"Don't worry Kagami-kun; I'll explain it to you later." the bluenette said consoling his boyfriend as they went to their seats.

Furihata chuckled at them then stared longly at his Christmas gift. He smiled to himself as he held the locket to his heart. _'That was truly a wonderful Christmas I will never forget.' _At Rakuzan Academy, there was a certain red haired captain who was feeling the same way as he enjoyed the warmth of his newly knitted scarf wrapped around his neck.

**The End**

**A/N:**** WHOO! I'm so glad I was able to get this done today. It wasn't done as early as I had hoped, but at least it was updated before Christmas ended. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading my very first Akashi x Furihata fic. I've been wanting to do one since I became a fan of this pairing and what better time to do it than for Christmas. I would love to hear from you guys on what you thought of it so leave a review for me! Stay tuned for more updates or new stories coming soon. I hope everybody has a Happy Holiday and I'll see you all later!**


End file.
